Escaping the Lifestream
by Prexistence
Summary: Prequel to A.C Sephiroth thought he had finally been freed of Jenova, but she is out to reclaim his mind and to restart over again both prequels Now Finished
1. Project Kaden

Prexistence: yay finally got the prequel to Advent Children up!! This story, for some might be really confusing because it related into Advent Children, for those who read AC, it explains some of the stuff in there. Also the character Aradia, for those who dunt know, she is the spirit of the planet, dunt ask where I got the name. It was either that or Eris, but that sounds too close to Aeris.   
  
Millenia: great, now shut up and let them read  
  
Prexistence: well :P at u  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here, except my own. It would be cool if I owned the Lifestream, I'm a save my money to try and buy it. (don't ask)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sephiroth's spirit laid in the Lifestream, his eyes were closed and his body was still. His eyelids began to flicker slightly, they then squeezed tight and his eyes snapped open wide. He looked around at his new surroundings, confused on where he was and how he had gotten there.   
  
'No, it can't be.' He thought to himself as an idea came into his mind of where he was exactly. He tried to remember what had happened to him before he ended up where he was now. Flashes appeared in his head of when he was in the Nibelbein reactor for a mission, with some other people. He couldn't remember who they were. One had black hair, and the other one was left outside with the girl that had guided them to the reactor. The flash ended and he was left to think.  
  
"I remember that, but what happened after . . . " He paused. It finally hit him of what had happened. "Jenova." He whispered to himself. He remembered being in the library and looking through books, then that one night that's when everything mostly had gone blank. "I hope she didn't make me harm anyone." His hands went into fists from thinking of actually killing someone innocent.  
  
'Sephiroth.' A voice in the back of his head hissed. He shook his head and brought his right hand to his temples. "It's all in my head that voice is just. My imagination playing tricks on me." He reassured himself.  
  
'Keep saying that to yourself. You know it's not true.' The voice whispered once again. "Leave me alone." He shouted at the voice. "Now, now Sephiroth, is that any way to be talking to your mother?" It echoed around him. Sephiroth looked behind him and all around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. "You're not my mother, you're just some alien freak of nature that believed to be a Cetra and took control of my mind and made me almost destroy the planet!"  
  
"Then you should know why I am here then." Jenova's voice rang around him. "Why don't you show yourself you coward!" He reached down for his sword to find that it was no longer there. "Part of me cannot. I can only speak to you through the Lifestream, because parts of me are dead and they are connected to the main part that is still alive. I've come to take you back to the earth to finish the job." She told him.  
  
"I will never help you. I don't want any part in your sick attempt to destroy the earth." He gazed around his surroundings. 'I was going to let you come peacefully, but now I guess I will have to force you once more!' She shouted in all parts of his mind. Sephiroth grabbed his head from the pain that was going through it. He could feel her taking control of him again. "No, not again." He whimpered.  
  
"Leave him alone Jenova!" A voice rang through the Lifestream. Sephiroth did not move at all. He just stayed crouched where he was shaking. In front of him a green light illuminated there. When the light was gone, a woman was left standing there. She looked like she was in her thirties or so. She had blondish white hair, with glowing purple eyes and stood five feet and five inches tall at the most. Her clothing was a long black skirt that reached her ankles with a dark purple shirt. Around her neck there was a necklace with that consisted of five jewels. The one in the center was a Ruby, the one to the left of it was a Emerald, the one next to that was a white diamond. On the other side of the Ruby was a Sapphire and next to that was a silver looking diamond.   
  
The woman walked over to where Sephiroth was crouched down. She bent down toward him. "You can fight her. You are stronger than she is, don't let her win. Think about all the chaos she caused last time she got a hold of you." She whispered to him. Sephiroth stopped shaking after that and stood up. He turned away from her. "Who are you?" He asked in a harsh voice. The woman got up from where she was. "I am the spirit of this planet, but you may call me Aradia." She answered him with caution.  
  
Sephiroth turned his head to the left so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. "So it is true, this worthless planet does have a spirit." He mumbled to himself. "Get out of his mind Jenova. You are not wanted here, leave him alone." Aradia demanded. Jenova just started laughing through Sephiroth. "I am older than everything on this horrid planet. The Cetra stole it from me and I will claim it again." Sephiroth's voice started to sound more demonic.   
  
"You will never claim the planet as your own. Now leave this place at once!" Aradia had a cluster of green light forming in her palms. "I don't think so little girl." Jenova taunted back. She forced Sephiroth's spirit to attack Aradia. She did not see the attack coming and was knocked off guard as Sephiroth smacked her to the ground. She hit the ground hard. Jenova used the rest of her remaining power to form a knife into Sephiroth's hand. He walked over to her and attempted to stab her through the neck. She looked up and was able to dodge it in time.   
  
Aradia saw this and shot green lightening from her hand striking Sephiroth in the chest, sending him flying back. She then got up slowly walked over to him. "Sephiroth, I know you're in there. It is not too late. You can stop her." She said in the gangliest voice she could. He was on the floor kneeling with his hands over his head. She got closer to him and bent down by him. In her right hand she had green light forming in her palm, just incase he was still not back to normal.   
  
"Sephiroth?" She put her left hand on his shoulder to give support for his inner war. He took his left hand away from his head and put it on her wrist softly. A little smile appeared on her face.  
  
It disappeared when his hand tightened around her wrist. He took his other hand off of his head and looked up at her and smiled. "That was a foolish mistake." Aradia jumped up and tried to get out of his hold. He was refusing to let go however. He gazed at the necklace around her neck for a moment and took the knife and cut it. It fell to the floor shattering most of the diamonds on it. He took out the knife that Jenova had formed in his free hand. He took up and raised the hand that Aradia was captured in.   
  
Aradia kicked him in the legs trying to get him to release, but nothing seemed to work. Sephiroth then brought his hand down and turned her hand around. With his left hand he took the knife and cut Aradia's wrist open. Green energy came from the open cut. She screamed in pain and tried even harder to get away, but it was not working. Her blood leaked down into his hand and it then soaked into his, it then disappeared into his skin. The Lifestream around then started to become thinner and thinner.  
  
She tried to fall to her knees. However, Sephiroth kept her standing. He then squeezed her wrist harder to try and get all the energy he could out of her. He finally released her. "I have no more use for you." He then threw her to the side.   
  
"Now to return to the planet and finally get my revenge. I can't go into my normal body, not yet. I want to throw Strife off. If I remember that fool Hojo did create a clone at the end to try and match. That should be good enough." With that Sephiroth used the new powers and disappeared toward the surface of the planet.   
  
~~~~  
  
In Northern Crater Jenova's weak alien body laid on the ground. It was still damaged from what Cloud and his group had done to her.   
  
'Excellent. I knew that fool would be easy to break. Now all I have to do is to wait for him to come and too somewhere safe, in case that other moron comes around here. He will be dealt with first for ruining my plans for Meteor. After Sephiroth kills him and the other two survivors I can get rid of Sephiroth and take the power I made him steal.' Jenova started chuckling to herself. 'I will be able to start my own race. Like how it should have been all along.'   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Aradia got up weakly from where she laid. She looked around and almost screamed. The Lifestream was now red. "The souls that live on the planet have been called. Every living person is now dead." She looked down at her wrist and held it with her other hand. "I got to get to the surface, it's the only way to try and stop Jenova from taking control of the planet." She said to herself. She put her hand down by where her necklace once was. 'This is bad.' She thought to herself.   
  
She looked over at where the shattered necklace was at. The Emerald, Sapphire, White and Silver Diamonds were destroyed. There was one that laid unbroken though. She ran over to it and picked it up. The Ruby diamond was not broken. She held it in her hand. "I got to stop him." She used the rest of her power.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sephiroth eyes opened up. He looked down at where he was. He was in a different body, this one was much shorter than his normal and his hair was shorter. He looked in front of him. He was inside a giant glass tube, and wires were inside of his new skin. He saw letters written across the tube; NEDAK, it was spelled backwards. He pulled the wires out of his skin and then with his fist he smashed open the chamber he was traded in.  
  
He walked out of where he was and looked down at what he was dressed in. His shirt, pants, and everything was all in black leather. "Hmm, Kaden. So that's what that idiot had been planning. I can always use it for right now, to throw Strife off." He mused to himself.   
  
He saw a large button on one of the walls that led out of the little mini lab he was located in. He walked over to it and pressed it. The wall before him rose to the ceiling and he then knew where he was at. The Shinra Mansion, behind the bookcase. "Well, guess this is the only safe place I could keep her. I better go get mother and bring her back here." He disappeared.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jenova had told Sephiroth through their mind connection of where she had been located at. He arrived to find her alien body on the cold ground of North Crater. He walked over to her. He transported them both back to the Shinra mansion.  
  
"This will do for now." Jenova told Sephiroth. She was unable to move, so Sephiroth had stolen a wheelchair from one of the houses in Nibelhein. An old man was in it before. Sephiroth threw the old man body out of it. He didn't care. Jenova squeezed herself into the wheelchair and tore off a curtain from the Shinra mansion's window. She put it over herself to keep warm and also just in case any of the survivors decided to come back to the mansion. She could use it as a disguise.  
  
Sephiroth started walking for the door. "Where do you think your going?" She saw him try to leave. "I was thinking of going and killing the ones that made me end up in the Lifestream. I'll make sure they'll be wishing they had been killed during our last battle when I am through with them." She was about to stop him from going when he had disappeared. "That idiot is going to get himself killed."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sephiroth reappeared in a corner of a building in his new body. He still was not use to it yet, but it was coming along. 'Where is he? I want to finish him off right now.' He thought angerily. Then he heard voices coming from the other room of the abandoned place.   
  
"Lets go to the City of the Ancients. There might be some stuff in there that might tell us how to get our friends and everybody back." He heard the voice say. He peered around the corner of the wall and saw the person whom he last fought, along side with another man that he had seen before. The other man had long black hair and whole a red cape, that covered half of his mouth.   
  
He gazed at where they had left and started laughing. "A foolish boy, you will never get what you seek I promise you that." He then disappeared in a flash of light, back to the Shinra mansion where Jenova was waiting for him.  
  
~~~~  
  
He arrived back at the Shinra mansion. Jenova was sitting in the middle of the dark living room, in her wheel chair. As soon as she heard him come, she turned her head in his direction. "I told you not to go off!" Her alien voice echoed through the room. He just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know what I am doing. Besides, he doesn't have his little group with him anymore. He is all alone, well except for that other one that is with him. That doesn't matter though. They have no where to run or hide. They'll all be dead soon."  
  
~~~~  
  
Aradia finally arrived on the surface of the planet. She was surrounded by torn down buildings, the place looked like it had been deserted for some time. A sign on one of the buildings read, "Mideel Clinic" on it. On the ground she saw a thread from rope that use to hold up a bridge. She bent down and picked it up, then she took the Ruby diamond that use to be on her necklace and tied it around it and used it to tie it back around her neck.  
  
"Jenova must already have Sephiroth out doing her dirty work for her." Aradia closed her eyes and put her hand to the ground, so she could sense where they were located at. 'Strange, I sense that Jenova and Sephiroth are both North. However, I am picking up three other life forms.' She took her hand off the ground, then stood up weakly.  
  
"I better do something soon or this planet and I will begin to fade away." Her thoughts trailed back to the other three life forms she sensed before. "So, he is still alive after all this. Doesn't surprise me. I would rather that his one friend, that big guy be alive instead. At least I would know that he would help me save it. Instead I'm stuck with the blonde one that doesn't give a damn. The other two might." She thought to herself out loud.  
  
An idea then popped in her head. "I could always make a deal with them. They save the planet, and I will use the rest of my energy to send back their little friends and the other people on the planet. Perfect. Now I got to go find them." She closed her eyes and saw a picture of the three friends in Bone Village. "I better go." She then disappeared in a flash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: This fic is kinda weird, cause well one for Advent Children there are two different prequels. One involving Sephiroth, which u just read. Then there is another one which involves Cloud's journey to find Aeris and what happens after that. There is one other section to this part.   
  
Millenia: o and about the sequel for Advent Children, which a lot of people wanted for some weird reason. we are not writing one!!!  
  
Prexistence: *stuffs Millenia in a jar* Dunt listen to her. I am working on the plot to the sequel, right now its gonna be called Beneath the Surface until i can think of somehting better, and i dunt really like the title Advent Children 2. Right now all I can tell ya about the sequel is that it takes place 2 months after Advent Children and it goes on from there. *grabs all the reviewers that reviewed Advent Children* you guys where the best. I luv ya guys :*) 


	2. Finding the One You Love

Prexistence: ok, now for chapter two.  
  
Millenia: u can actually write romance stuff?  
  
Prexistence: its worth a try, its not gonna be all romance stuff.   
  
IMPORTANT: if u had read the last chapter, well this has nothing really to do with the last chapter. I kinda made two prequels to Advent Children, starting a new story would be kinda pointless so this is added on here. This has to do with Cloud when he went on his journey looking for Aeris, the beginning is Cloud/Aeris the ending well u all know.  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters, i do not own any of the places in here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two weeks since Meteor had been destroyed. All of the members of Avalanche had returned to their homes to live out peaceful lives. Tifa Lockheart had found a nice home in Kalm. Just a week ago, Cloud Strife had come to stay with her. But then, one morning she came downstairs to see him packing up once again.  
  
"You're leaving again?" She asked him as he packed up some food and sheathed his sword to his back. "Yeah, I'm going to go look for her." He told his best friend with a smile. Tifa nodded and tried to smile. "Do you know if you will be coming back here, if you find her, that is?" Tifa asked him, crossing her fingers he would return.   
  
"I don't know, maybe. Well see, won't we?" He got his stuff together and headed towards the door. Tifa walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to look back at her. "If you ever need a place to stay, you can always stay here." She told him. He looked at her and gave her a hug. "Thanks." Was his reply before leaving her standing at the door. She watched him, until he was out of site. "Be careful." She whispered before shutting the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cloud had gotten on his motorcycle and rode to Midgar, where Cid was waiting with the Highwind to take him to the City of the Ancients.   
  
After a thirty minute drive there on Fenrir, the name he had given to his motorcycle, Cloud finally arrived in Midgar. He saw the Highwind right outside the entrance to the city. A man was waiting outside the airship to take him aboard. He was not aloud to take his bike aboard with him, and Reeve had a parking area specially reserved for it so he wouldn't loose it.  
  
Cloud got aboard the Highwind and walked straight to the front of it, where Cid was yelling at one of his new crew members. Cid saw Cloud and nodded to him and then went back to yelling. Cloud walked over to the driver and told him to head toward the Ancient City.  
  
~~~  
  
The Highwind had departed after it dropped Cloud off at the entrance to the City of the Ancients. He walked along the long path until he had finally reached it. He saw the lake where he had let her sink in. He stood there a bit confused though. 'It said that I would be able to meet her again, why isn't she here? Am I in the wrong place?' He started to question himself before heading towards the lake.   
  
He bent down next to the lake and looked down into it. He couldn't see anything, the lake looked like it never ended and the water made it impossible for you to see down there. 'Maybe she is in the City.' He thought.  
  
Cloud got up and walked into the little building next to the lake and down the staircase. He came to the entrance of the City and walked through. He ran down the stairs that led to the middle of the Ancient's city. When he had gotten to the bottom of them, he saw no one there.   
  
Seeing no one there once again made him feel like he had failed once again to save her. 'Where could she be? Is there somewhere else where she's at?' He jumped over to the middle section surrounded by water, where she had been killed. He sat down there and ran a hand over it.   
  
"Aeris, why can't I find you, I need you." He whispered to himself. He brought his hands to his face to stop a tear from running down. He sat there thinking of where she might be, was she ok, did something bad happen to her? Finally after a while, sleep took over him and he fell back against the ground and slept.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*In Cloud's Dream*  
  
Cloud was standing in the middle of the church in Sector 5. His eyes gazed around the church when they finally settled on a woman that was standing near the flower bed. She wore a pink dress with a pink ribbon in her hair. She had long brown hair, and for him, the most beautiful eyes anyone could ever have. Cloud ran to her and hugged her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He pulled back away. "Aeris? Is this really you?" He asked her, one hand on her shoulder and one hand around her waist. She looked up at him sadly and shook her head. "This is only your dream Cloud." She told him and then said, "I am sorry, but I will not be able to return to the Planet." He shook his head in protest. She placed a finger on his lips to let her finish.  
  
"I've been watching ever since the day I had left the Planet. I want you to be happy, I don't want you to live a miserable life." She told him. He placed her hand in his. "I love you though, I want to be with you." He kissed her hand. "I love you too, but I have found the Promise Land, I have returned with my mother and have met other people I didn't even know I was related to. Also there is someone else out there you know you love and who loves you dearly." She replied.  
  
Cloud knew who she was talking about. "You will always be in my heart." She told him. He bent down and kissed her on the lips, his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck. He then woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*12 hours later*  
  
Cloud once again returned to Kalm. He had called Cid on his PHS to pick him up from the City of the Ancients. He walked past stores in Kalm, one of them catching his eye. In the window of it was a wedding ring.  
  
~~~  
  
He knocked on the door of Tifa's house. He waited there for her to answer the door. When the door had finally opened he saw her. She hugged him tightly. "Oh my God! Cloud, you came back!" She shouted happily. Cloud hugged her back. "So did you find her?" Tifa asked letting the hug loosen. "Yeah I did." He smiled down at her.   
  
They both walked inside her house and sat down. "So where is she?" Tifa asked him. "She was not able to come back to the earth." He answered her. "Oh, I am sorry." She told him. He put his arm around her shoulder. "She told me that I had loved someone else, also." Tifa looked at him, her heart beating wildly. Cloud smiled at her. "I love you Tifa." Tifa smiled back at him. "I love you too Cloud."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After this it leads into that one "night" and which then three days later is where Advent Children starts.  
  
Millenia: and that does it for this story. Right now at this point, chapter 2 of Beneath the surface should almost be done. So be lookin for that comin soon to a clicker near u (thank u CursedAngel that is my favorite line) If u have no idea what that is, well that is the sequel to Advent Children, yes there is a sequel oddly. Oh yeah and thanks to the ppl who reviewed.  
  
Mithrandir505: see im done, I am shocked kinda, this is the fastet in along time that Ive posted so many chapers in one week. thanks for reviewin, and Midas should be in chapter 2 if not that then definately in chapter 3 of Beneath the Surface.  
  
Sweetserenia: Heya buddy, sorry Mithrandir beat ya to that. yay i am glad ya liked my story. I am sure if u tried writing u would be even better than me.   
  
Wolf of Light: *hears Millenia screaming curses* eh she'll be in the hospital for days, yayyyyyyy. I already have the sequel to Advent Children up. Its called Beneath the Surface, well for now, im kinda thinkin of a different title. thanks for reviewin  
  
Amethyst Wings: yayyyy ur back, one of my fav. reviewers, i like u more since u brought cookies! sorry the prequel other part was confusing. A lot of it relates back to A.C a new thing i added was the necklace. *that represents the weapons* in kingdom hearts i thought they looked really alike but didn't take much notice to it  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth: it finally appeared!! its like magic, well not really, that would be awsome to make a chapter appear out of no where. glad ur back!! thanks for reviewin.  
  
Water-ice: Heya. well actually i wrote this as another prequel, i felt bad since u didn't get the Aeris and Cloud kissing part i cut it last time, but ya get it in here!! im glad ya loved it!! and now *puts hand in* for chapter 2 of BtS thanks for reviewin  
  
Michael:hehe i dunt think ill ever be a famous writer or anything like that. thanks for reviewin *gives ya the whole series to Giligons Island*  
  
Chibi Sephy: heya!! glad ya liked the last chapter. I am not sure yet, but i am gonna try and have Sephy be in the sequel also. i am sorry i havn't read ur story in i dunt know how long cause if i think it hurts bad. ill try reading the whole thing where i left off, tomorrow. thanks for reviewin 


End file.
